


New beginnings

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: It's the sort of job you don't apply for, it finds you.





	New beginnings

Ianto to hadn't expected it, and he certainly hadn't planned it.

He actually thought he was in real trouble when he was confronted by the men at the door. They didn't look like police, but then maybe they were undercover, or special ops or something. Either way, it made him terribly nervous. An officious blonde woman in a very sharp business suit appeared from behind the two thick set suited men. Perhaps they were bodyguards.

He couldn't think of anyone he'd upset or any crime he'd committed, but then London was a big city. Usually he kept to himself, went to uni and kept his bills paid thanks to an unexciting job at a local coffee shop. Occasionally he'd go out on the lash with his friends from uni but otherwise kept his nose clean. After a rocky start to his teenage years back home in Cardiff, he was trying to make a better hash of things in a new city, including new friends.

The woman pushed her way in through his door, flashing some sort of credential in his face so quickly that he didn't even see it to establish if it was genuine, nor did he quite catch the organisation she claimed to represent.

She took a cursory glance around the tiny London flat, clearly unimpressed despite the generally neat appearance. It wasn't easy, thought Ianto, as his two flatmates were hardly award winning housekeepers.

She sniffed loudly before turning to face him. Her stern glare caused him to feel very small. 'Ianto Jones. Recent graduate from Kings College.'

'Yes.' He wasn't sure if he was meant to say anything. It was phrased as a question but had been delivered as more of a statement.

'You understand we only want the best and brightest working for our organisation, don't you?'

'Of course.' Well, what else was he meant to say? 

'Your results are reasonable. Not exactly star quality, but then you won't be working in our technology and research department. I would say your skills are adequate for our needs. A position in records management would likely do nicely, wouldn't you say?'

'I don't understand,' he replied confused.

'Well, you can't very well spend the rest of your life making coffee now, can you? We're offering you a chance to work for this city's most valuable organisation. The entire country depends on the work we do. The whole world, in fact.'

Still the best he could manage was a blank look. He'd never heard of Torchwood. They seemed to be some division of government. Maybe like MI5?

'You do understand what we're offering you?'

In truth, he didn't, but he nodded just the same. She seemed to be the sort of woman you didn't say no to.

'Good. I'll be sending round the employment contract tomorrow. Pease make sure you sign and return it for filing before close of business on Friday. You start Monday.' And with that, she turned and flitted out the door in the same whirlwind in which she had arrived. Her two suited companions followed without giving him a second glance.

He stood there, completely bewildered. He wasn't even sure what had just happened. All he knew was that as of next Monday morning, he was an official employee of the Torchwood Institute.


End file.
